The Destruction Of My Soul
by T9-chan
Summary: you all know about legato being a psycho, well this is why rated PG-13 for abuse and some cussing
1. early years, age 7

A/N: hello, wolfwoman here, this is my second fic, I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Legato Bluesummers , just this story

Legato speaking: _ Italicized writing_

The story: regular writing

Thoughts: **bold writing**

Setting scene: **_bold italicized writing_**

~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~

          Legato Bluesummers is sitting in a red armchair with a black turtle neck and a pair of jeans with his blue hair and emotionless yellow eyes. "I'm Legato Bluesummers, most of you know me, if not I hate you," he says, "I've killed countless people and you probably want to know why. I'm here to tell you." the room goes dark 

Legato Bluesummers, age 7, is sitting on the ground near a small school 

****

That's me, BEFORE I became who I am. Just a regular kid. Little Legato is eating an apple when some 8 year olds come up. "Look at him eating his apple," Said one of 8 year olds. "Go away!" Legato says, "please don't bother me" he gets up and tries to get away. He is surrounded by 10 other kids, all older than him, and they start making fun of him. "Look at his stupid blue hair. He's a freak!" said one of the older girls and she pushes him to the ground. Tears start to well up in Legato's eyes. "Is the freak going to cry?" said another kid and he starts laughing. "SH-SHUT UP O-OR I'M GGONNA T-TELL!" Legato stammers out with hot tears going down face. The oldest boy grabs Legato by the collar, "You do that and we make sure you never see the light of day again!" The boy throws legato to the ground and all the other kids start kicking and punching Legato. The kids laugh at him and keep making fun of him as they hurt Legato. "Stupid midget!" said one of the boys and punches legato in the jaw. "PLEASE! STOP!" legato cries out as he is beaten. The boys and girls who where beating up Legato leave one at a time bored of beating him up and walk away, the oldest steps on legato's stomach and spits into his face and laughs at him more and leaves still laughing.   "I still remember those kids, I eventually killed them all… including there families." He smiles one of those evil psychotic smiles. "It was the first time I killed people… and I loved it." 

          The school day ends and Legato limps slowly and painfully home. As he reaches the door it flings open and a drunk man is at the door, "Where the hell have you been?" he says and takes a drink of his whiskey. "S…school dad." Legato stutters, he was afraid of that man, his real father died when he was born and his mother hated him because she thought it was him who made his father died. "Why the hell did you go to school? You have chores to do, kid" the man says. Legato coughed a bit because of his step-dads whiskey breath. "Oh, is the little baby sick? To bad, get to work!" the step father says and pushes Legato into the house and slams the door. 

Legato walks into the dirty kitchen where his mother was making dinner and talking quietly to her self. 

_ My mother went a bit insane after my dad died, she hated me, she'd talk to her self, She also sometimes was caught talking to birds or inanimate objects._

"Hi, mom" legato says softly and put away his small backpack. Two girls walk in, both about 12 years old, and grab stuff out of the cabinet and leave. 

My sisters. I hated them and they hated me. They came when my mom married my step dad. 

Mom didn't even notice anything that happened around the house, another one of her symptoms when she went crazy. I left to go do the chores. I had to do everything, I had a lazy step dad and spoiled step sisters. Mom couldn't do anything except cook, it was always like that even before she married that evil man, but back then I could live with it and now it's almost unbearable . I was locked in the closet by my father almost every other day, and my step-sisters made me their dress up.... Nevermind.

          "Legato! Get your ass in here NOW!" father says with a bit of irritation in his voice. Legato walks into the den and is smacked in the face with a whiskey bottle. He falls to the ground and a tear rolls down his face but he wipes it away quickly. "Stop crying to stupid kid! Why the hell haven't you done those chores?" the father says very angrily. "I..I don't kn…know" legato says covering the now swollen mark on his face. "NOT A GOOD ENOUGH ANSWER!" the father says and grabs legato by the collar and throws him into the closet and locks the door. "You are not coming out until you have a good enough answer!" his father says and walks away.

I was never let out of the closet. I always would wait a couple hours before I came out.

Legato gets up and bangs his shoulder against the door. He winced in pain because it broke when he was thrown into the closet. 

**Why me god? Why me? **

He bangs against the closet door one last time and slams into it and cries in pain and sorrow. He slides down the closet door and leaves a small stain of blood on the door.

He cries himself to sleep, trying to escape the pain. Trying to escape this life. Just plain trying to escape.

**Hours later**

          Legato wakes up and tries to open the door. He eventually opens it, his face stained with blood and streaks were his tears went down his face. 

**I can't take it anymore! Somebody, Please help me! Please! SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE GOD, SEND SOME TO HELP ME! I BEG YOU! PLEASE…. please**

          Legato collapses to the ground crying his heart out, but no one could hear him. No one could hear him, not even his 'family'. He settled down a bit and he made up his mind…..he had to go. He took some food and the little money the family had and wrapped up his arm and cleaned the blood that trickled down his arm still trickled down it. As he went out the door he looked back and tears went down his face… he had to pay them back even his mother. He walked back and took some gasoline and poured it all around the house and he grabbed a book of matches. He went out the door and made sure he locked the doors and windows. He stood on the porch and grabbed one of his step fathers half empty whiskey bottles and stuck some paper into it and lit the paper. He threw it through the open front door and locked it tight and walked away.

          The house soon caught on fire and his step father, step sisters and his mother tried to get out but failed. Legato watches in satisfaction as his so called family died a most horrible death. "thanks for nothing you stupid pieces of shit" he says walking away from the flaming house with a smile of satisfaction on his face and walked into the desert with the five moons high in the black midnight sky.

A/N: thank you for reading this far. It may seem like crap but this was my first time trying to be serious. No joke. Please review, I will take all reviews, the ones that say they like it and  the ones that say they hate it. ^_^


	2. age 10

A/N: It's the second chapter of the destruction of my soul, I thank you for reading on –bows in thanks-

Disclaimer: again, I don't own legato, I own this story.

Legato speaking: _italicized_

Thoughts: **bold writing**

Setting scene: **_bold italicized writing_**

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

_            hello again, you're wondering what happens next? I'm going to tell you_

**_outside of may  city, legato age 10_**

****

            _a couple years ahead, I know, but all that happened during those 3 years was wandering from town to town, getting food, stealing money, and yes being beaten up._

            Legato face down in the sand, almost dead and dehydrated, he then passes out.

So this is my ending, I should've expected as much 

            _I thought I was going to die out there, but through some twist of fate I lived_

"hello there, sleepy head!" said a young 9 year old girl, "you finally wake up!" Legato looks around suspecting to still be in the desert but this time he was in a small house. "Wh…where am I?" He asks confused. "In a house silly, my daddy found you just lying there in the desert and so we took you in" the young girl says in her chirpy voice, "My name is Angela. What's yours?" she asks. "I…I'm L…Legato." He says still very confused. "That's a strange name" Angela says and giggles. "I still don't know where I am" Legato says looking around some more. A young man, about 20, walks in "so, you're awake." He says and smiles, "you scared us back there. Do you know where your parents are?"

            Legato tenses up and relaxes a bit and looks down, "I…I don't have any parents" he slowly said this. "That's horrible, what happened to them?" he asks very concerned and sits at the end of the bed. Legato hesitates to answer, "They died in a fire a long time ago, when I was 7. I was able to get away, but my family wasn't as ….. fortunate." He dare not say it was him who killed his family, he thought these people where nice and he wanted to stay as long as possible.

            All of a sudden a knock is heard at the door and the man walks away to answer it.

Legato then asks Angela, "Do you have a mom? Or any other siblings?" Angela doesn't answer right away and she looks at the ground, "M…my mom was killed by some bad men, and I used to have an older brother but he was also killed by those bad men that killed mommy" tears start to well-up in her eyes. "I'm sorry" legato says sympathetically.

            Talking is heard in the other room that was Angela's father and some other person. Legato looks into the room wanting to know who it is and Angela tries to hold him back, "Don't look, my daddy says we shouldn't bother him when he is talking to those people" Angela whispers into Legato's ear but Legato looked anyways.

            The father is talking a large man in a white suit with his hair slicked back with two other men, possibly his hench-men." It's been 5 weeks, it's time to pay up" the Boss looking guys says. "please give me another week, I promise I'll be able to get you that money" angela's father pleads. "…. You got 5 days or else you'll never see your darling Angela again" The boss man says and walks away with his two hench-men laughing and following the boss man. 

            Angela's father looks down then to the room where Angela and Legato are in and sees them both staring at him. Tears well-up in his eyes but he wipes them away quickly. "kids, you have to get out of here now! I'm sorry you got pulled into this, Legato, but take Angela and get as far away as possible." Angela is crying, "BUT DADDY! I DON'T WANT TO GO!  I WANT TO STA….". Her father then raises his voice, "NO! you have to go! I don't want to lose you but if I can't raise the money I'll never be able to see you again!" He yells still crying. 

**…. I should of just killed myself, I don't want to be part of this**

Angela's father then wipes away his tears, "I'll give you some money, and you have to leave tonight so no one sees you two…. You should… start getting ready" he mutters. Angela wipes her tears and runs into her room. Legato just stays there, not sure what to do. Angela's father walks up to Legato and kneels down, "I'm terribly sorry for you to be dragged into this, but it will mean so much to me if you look after Angela" He says and wipes away one of his tears.

            **Dude! I'm ten years old! What the hell are you thinking? I cant watch over a girl! **

            Legato hesitantly shakes head up and down, " I will, you guys took me, even though I only knew you people for ….20 minutes, I'll look after her" Legato says walks after Angela. When he walked in, he saw Angela, that once happy blonde girl, crying her eyes out on her bed. "I I I ddon't wwwannna gggo!" she keeps crying, " I wwwanna ssstay wwwith dad!" 

            _It was the first time I saw someone cry, I couldn't stand it, I had no idea to do so I did the first thing that came to my head.   _

Legato grabs Angela by the arms, "LISTEN! If you don't go, you most likely will die! Do you want to die!?" he yells so Angela could hear him. She starts to stop and just stares at him and says, " I know that but I still want to stay with dad, he has been taking care of me ever since mom died" she speaks softly reminiscing what she said. Legato slowly let go of her. "ummm I was wondering if you have any food?" legato stammers trying to get off the subject. Angela looks at him and tries to smile, "ok I know just the thing she leaves and comes back 5 minutes later with some hot dogs. Legato just stares at them. "try them, they're my favorite, I'm not sure why, I just really like them" she says with a fake smile on and takes one of the hotdogs and eats it. Legato looks down at the hotdog and eats it gratefully, "thank you" he says through a stuffed mouth and Angela giggles.  Legato smiles for the first time in his whole life.

            **So, this is what it feels like….. to be happy**

****

Later that night 

            Legato and Angela are about to leave and Angela wipes a tear from her eye. "I'll miss you" Angela's father says and hugs his daughter for the last time. Legato takes Angela by the hand and runs away from the house with some money and food. As they run Angela heard a gun shot from her house and stopped suddenly, "Wha….what was that!?" Angela asks frightened and worried, "We have to go back, I want to see if my dad's ok" Angela says to Legato and runs back. "NO!" Legato tries to grab her but fails and runs after Angela, "STOP! Your dad said to leave, We have to go" Legato yells after Angela as he runs after her. When they finally reached the house Angela slowly opens the back door to go in and Legato is right next to her. When Angela finally made up her mind, she ran in and say the most horrific thing, she say her father dead on the ground with a bullet hole in his head and a smoking gun in his hand. His body was covered in his blood, it seeped slowly out of his head forming a large red puddle on the ground and his face, for some reason, had a smile on his lips. Legato saw this and smiled a bit but quickly covered his mouth.         

            _You could just smell the blood and death in the room, I couldn't help but smile, but even though I covered my mouth and tried to stop, I still smiled._

As Angela cried the door was broken open and that same man from earlier walks in. "I've changed my mind I…." He looks down and sees The dead man on the ground and Angela crying over it. "So, he finally did it, I guess I have to transfer the debt to you" he says and points to Angela, "You work until you pay up your stupid fathers debt no matter what." Angela looked up still crying. The man held up a gun to Angela, "you agree?" he says smiling. Angela got up and tried to run but was shot, in the heart, and killed instantly. The blood flowed quickly out of her body staining every inch of her. Legato just stared and slowly walked to her body and he began to cry. "stay back you stupid kid, or do you want to die?" with saying this, he cocks his gun. Legato doesn't stop, he keeps walking and kneels down near Angela's body and puts his hand on her body, "y…you killed her" he says crying "who gives a fuck, now you either get up and surrender and pay off their debt, or you get a bullet in the head" the man says and points the gun at Legato's head, "why did you kill her? She did nothing, NOTHING!" he stands up with rage in his eyes, "She was only nine, you bastard! WHY DID YOU KILL HER? YOU COULD HAVE JUST GOTTEN IT FROM SOMEONE ELSE!" Legato screams tears going down his face. "ok, so you want to die, works for me" The man says and starts to pull the trigger. "No, YOU die!" Legato says and grabs the gun from the floor but is shot in the arm, "You can't win, It would de easier for you to just give up"

            **I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU SPEAK! SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND DIE!**

Legato cried out in pain but as he did this something was happening to the man in the white suit. He was screaming in pain, " STOP! I BEG OF YOU STOP! I'M SORRY!" he screamed and his arm that held the gun twisted back. Legato just stared at him, shocked at what was happening and having no idea what was happening. He took the gun from the ground and shot the white suited man in the chest. "I'M SORRY! I'M VERY SORRY, I PROMISE NEVER TO DO IT AGAIN!" The man said and screams in pain from the shot and his arm which is now broken. Legato smiles an evil smile, "nice try" after saying this he shoots the rest of the bullets into him and killed him dead. "It was nice killing you" legato says and he walks away. He looked to Angela's body and started to cry again, he walked over to her dead lifeless body and hugged her and cried even harder into her shirt. Blood stained his body and he cried and cried.

            **I wish I could have gotten to know you, I might have been happy, but I wasn't aloud…… it's not fair….. not fair at all, but I hope that you enjoyed the time we spent together.**

Legato couldn't stand this anymore, he took Angela's body and buried it in the desert under the 5 moons, " I'll always remember you" he walked away sad, and torn apart….. 

            _I almost killed myself from the mixed anger and sadness, but I didn't, I had to pay them back and you know I did, I killed those two hench-men and all the other people associated with that man, I smelled of blood and death and it was the happiest moment of my life…. To see those men and women with the look of horror plastered onto their face as they laid there dead._

**Part 2: finished**

            ****


	3. age 12

A/N: HI! It's my –counts on fingers- 3rd chapter! Hope you enjoy it

Legato's thoughts: **bold**

**_

* * *

_**

****

Disclaimer: I own Trigun and have complete control over my bitch, Legato! –nice men in white come in and give wolf her meds-

**_Legato is in July city, age 12_**

****

Legato was sitting on a bench right in the middle of the city. He talks to himself, "It's so hot, and peaceful. I've never felt like this before." He closes his eyes and his head hangs over the back of the bench. Children are playing and laughing, just plain having fun. Legato looks at them, although he killed people, he still had a heart. He smiled, he watched as the kids, young and old, played together.

**I wonder if I should play with them?**

As legato watched, his smile faded away as he thought back to when he was 7. His heart was filled with hatred and sorrow. He tried to shake it off but couldn't. It kept popping back into his head over and over again. He became angry… his whole being was filled with anger he couldn't take it. BANG! The ball that was being played with by the kids exploded. Everyone looked over startled and the kids just stare at the remains of the ball.

**Was that… me? …. No it couldn't have been**

As everyone went back to what they where doing, a large man in a red coat sat Next to Legato with a box. Legato looked at him and stared. The tall man, with blonde hair and those happy looking aqua eyes. "Who the hell are you? Go away, I was sitting here first!" Legato says. "you got a mouth on you don't you?" The tall blonde says and takes something out of the box. "Wanna donut?" he asks spitting crumbs all over Legato. "No, I don't want no fucking donut" he says wiping off the crumbs with a sleeve, "Little kids shouldn't cuss you know" the blonde says as he stuffs the donut into his mouth, "I'm Vash…" the blonde begins to speak but is cut off by legato, "don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting" he says rudely and glares at Vash. "…" Vash just looks at him and swallows his donut, "you know its not nice to be rude, haven't your parents taught you anything?" Vash asks and stuffs another donut into his mouth and munches happily.

"….. I have no parents" legato says quietly and looks at the ground. Vash looks down at little legato, "Oh," Vash says sympathetically, "that's too bad" as he speaks with his mouth full, AGAIN, and spits crumbs out. "DIDNT I TELL YOU NOT TO EAT WITH YOUR FUCKING MOUTH OPEN!?" legato says as he takes Vash's box of donuts and stomps it onto the ground," next time you should listen to what people say!" legato says as he stomps the box of donuts into the sand.

Vash has a look of horror on his face as he sees his precious donuts stomped into the ground, " T.T HOW COULD YOU!?" Vash asks as tears run down face, "MY DONUTS! NOOOOOOOOOO!" Vash screams at the top of his lungs and everyone looks at the crying mature adult (yeah right, and I own Trigun) and just stare on and on.

**Geez what a big baby , crying over donuts. What happened to him?**

"get up you big baby," legato sneers as he pokes the crying Vash's head with his worn out shoes, "they're just donuts!"

Vash suddenly stops crying and just lays there. Legato cocks an eyebrow up and is about to poke Vash again when Vash suddenly sits up with big watery eyes and a lower lip quivering, "T.T b….but th…they were m m… m… my d…doo…donuts" he blubbers out and cries harder then ever. "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Vash cries out and people walk by him and try to avoid look over at the blue haired freak and the crying man because they were freaked out.

Legato twitches with anger and screams out, " SHUT UP!" with saying this he kicks Vash in the jaw, "there's no use in crying over it cause it will do NOTHING! SAY IT! NOTHING! N-O-T-H-I-N-G! USE IT IN A SENTENCE, Crying will do NOTHING." Legato screams this and breathes heavily. Vash wipes the tears from his face and the blood from his bleeding lip and looks legato straight in the eyes of the angry/pissed legato, "That was mean," was all he would say to legato. Legato just stares at Vash and hits hit with fist, "god, you're such an idiot! WHY THE HELL DID I HAVE TO MEET YOU!? MOST LIKELY I WILL KILL YOU IF I EVER MEET YOU AGAIN!" legato screams and everyone in town hides from the angry legato. "….Don't say that, uh, what's your name?" Vash asks confused. Legato anime falls and just stays that way. Vash ask worriedly, "ARE YOU OK!?" and sits up legato, "it's Legato. Legato Bluesummers ok? Remember it well because it will be the last words you'll mutter as I kill yo…." Legato speaks in a monotone but was cut off by his rumbling stomach.

**Dammit. How could I forget to go eat? Yelling at this guy must have made me more hungry**

Vash pokes legato's stomach, "you must be hungry" Vash says completely ignoring what legato said earlier. "Go away and drop dead," legato whispers and walks away. Vash just stays there watching as legato walks off. " wow, angry kid" Vash says stupidly.

Legato walked out, it was evening and only one of the suns were out(is that possible?). Legato looks up and squints. "why can't I end it all now, god?"

* * *

It was getting late and he STILL didnt have anything to eat. he grabbed his stomach in pain. hunger was getting the best of him and he looked around desperatly. he noticed the smasheddonut box in the sand. Legato has on other choice but to eat the smashed sandy donut in the box. Legato walked over to the box and opened the lid and ate the disgusting donut. He slowly munched on the donut because he hated the taste but it was the only thing he could get.

No one was around, it was quiet, peaceful, and legato just stood there wiping his tounge with his shirt to get the donut taste off of it. He sniffs the air. "what the…" he noticed a smell that seemed familiar. Legato took another sniff to figure it out. Blood. He smelled that strange smell of blood and gun smoke.

**What the fuck? What's going on?**

Legato looked around and could here people talking. He walked over to a small building and looked in and saw a dead men on the ground with blood everywhere. He looked around and saw two tall blonde men…… one he recognized as Vash. The other one had a lighter color of blond hair and was speaking loudly but he couldn't make anything out. Vash was leaning against the wall and his left arm was missing, he was scared, Vash had a look of horror that legato hasn't seen since the people HE killed. Legato couldn't stop watching and then he saw a bright light coming from Vash's right hand and he was screaming in pain.

**What…..what's going on? What is happening? His arm….. that light it's…. it's growing**

Legato saw what used to be Vash's arm but is now a large whitish-silverish thing with a glowing light building up inside of it. Vash was screaming in pain as the thing replacing his arm built up power. "OMIGOD!" legato screamed and a blast of light shot off.

* * *

Legato passed out covered with the building remains badly injured. He lifts his head and tries to stand up. "I can't move… it hurts so bad" legato said to himself and a tear ran down his face. He was able to see a devastated city, no man made structure stood.

Legato doesn't know why but he had the urge to keep living. He stood up and winced in pain. His left arm was broken in 2 places and his right leg was broken in 5 places. He took off his shirt and tipped it making a crude sling for his arm and grabbed a large metal pipe bent for something to walk on. He slowly limped away under that blood red sky and the two suns beating down on him.

* * *

****

****

YEAH, ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE! REJOICE AND WAIT FOR THE NEXT ONE….. as soon as I come up with another idea for the next chapter –blames writers block-

I notice that when I finish the stories that little legato leaves the city… bad memories


End file.
